


CureHeartShow.avi

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Summary: You may notice this was HEAVILY inspired by Lostpony.txt
Kudos: 1





	CureHeartShow.avi

As you all know, I got a new computer in August, due to my old one getting a bunch of viruses. But, now that I have a new one, I think I’m ready to tell you the real reason why it crashed.

I really like Pretty Cure, Precure for short; it’s a magical girl metaseries in Japan that hasn’t really made its way to the U.S. yet aside from the Netflix adaptation, “Glitter Force”. The plot is simple, it has plenty of interesting characters and themes, and you don’t even have to watch all 15 seasons to understand it. However, I was getting a little spoiled with nostalgia after episode 22 of HUGtto Precure, so I decided to look around online for some older to seasons to watch. You wouldn’t believe my excitement when I found my favorite; DokiDoki Precure had a cute playing card theme and an evil team based around selfishness. Fitting for the Mary-Sue leader that is Cure Heart.

I stared at the link. DokiDoki Precure episode 50: Cure Heart’s Rise to Power. But that didn’t make sense. DokiDoki Precure only had 49 episodes. I clicked the link. It looked like one of those websites you’d make in an 8th grade technology class. The video was just a black box with a play button in the center. The description only read “WHYME” in heavy zalgo text. It put me off a little, but I watched it anyway. I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't going to be scared pantless by some lazy prank.  
  
To my relief, the normal DokiDoki Precure opening played. But, when it ended, the ending shot of the girls just stayed there. There wasn't a buffering symbol, so I went to close the window, assuming the video was over.  
  
But a blood-curdling scream stopped me. It sounded like Rikka, Cure Diamond. The scene cut to Cure Heart walking with her head down towards Cure Black and Cure White, who were standing before the other Cures on a stage. The Cures whispered amongst themselves, but their dialogue was playing backwards.  
  
Cures Black and White were flowing with rage. "Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Cure Black shouted.  
  
Cure Heart didn't look up, which only seemed to enrage them further. Cure White yanked back the curtains, revealing Cure Diamond's violently martyred body hanging from a set of chains. Her eyes were cut out, a thick rope hung from her mouth, and there was an opening in her chest that showed the rest of rope filling her lungs and that her heart was missing.  
  
Cure Heart lifted her head and tried to speak, but upon only herself hearing static emerge, she clutched her throat.  
  
"Get out..." Cure Black scowled. "Get out, get out, get OUT!"  
  
Cure Heart turned and ran out of the theatre, every step she took made the screen darken. "I didn't mean to kill her, Nagisa-sama." She said into the darkness. "I just wanted each of my friends to know how beautiful they are. But she kept screaming. I didn't want her to scream, so I..."  
  
Her voice changed to a demonic growl. "CUT OUT HER HEART!"  
  
The scene switched back to the other Cures. Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace were sitting on one side of the room with Regina curled up in the corner opposite them. "Doesn't look like she's taking this well." Cure Rosetta lowered her head.  
  
"Of course she's not." Cure Ace replied. "She was the closest to Mana out of all of us. But still... why would she do this?..."  
  
Cure Sword grunted. "I had the most experience out of all of you as Precure, why wasn't I leader? If I was, I bet none of this would have happened..." she muttered.  
  
The camera zoomed in on Regina, whose back was still turned to it. The frame froze, and all of a sudden...  
  
Regina turned her head to face the camera, her neck broken with a noose around it. Her eyes were now black voids with glowing red dots inside, and her mouth was eerily realistic, and formed a twisted smile. The now black-and-white frame jumped and shifted as "DANZEN! Futari wa Precure" played in reverse. After the song had finished, the screen cut to black. Words in white chiller text flickered on the screen.  
  
"YOU WANT THE CURE HEART SHOW? I'LL GIVE YOU THE CURE HEART SHOW..."  
  
I heard Cure Heart laugh maniacally and Regina scream bloody murder, and my computer blue-screened. When it finally came back, my hard drive was completely wiped. Apart from two files: Ishouldvebeenleader.png and CureHeartShow.avi. I clicked the video file.  
  
It was Cure Heart standing on-stage in the theatre, now tinted red. Cure Diamond still hung in her place, but shifted to the left slightly so she could be seen. On either side of Cure Heart lay the corpses of Cure Rosetta and Cure Ace. Regina hung to the right behind her as she appeared at the end of the episode. Sitting in a cage beneath Regina was Cure Sword, still alive, but gagged and restrained. The video was 22 minutes long, and every now and then, static would fill the screen and the word "MARY-SUE" would flash in red, as if carved with a bloody knife. It took me until now to notice that throughout the episode, Cure Heart's brooch had darkened, like a Jikochu emblem. And now, it was pitch black... I watched every second of that video in suspense, but thankfully, nothing happened.  
  
I closed the video player and went to check the png file, the last frame of Cure Sword's transformation, color-shifted pink with random bloodstains across it, ranging from mildly realistic to extremely cartoony. It closed itself and disappeared. I had no other files on that computer, not even any default Windows 10 programs. My login was changed to "WHYME", and there was only a "Shut down" option. I clicked it, knowing it was futile to continue searching for files, and my computer shut off immediately; but I could never get it to turn back on, so I have a new one now.  
  
Be careful how you treat her, or The Cure Heart show may be in town to haunt you as well...


End file.
